Half of you, half of me
by Bitchofyoda
Summary: It has been five years to the date since Carla Connor lost her's and Peter's baby. The couple talk and make a huge decision about their future...
1. I wonder, who was she?

It was a Saturday morning, Saturday 5th June, bright and early. All of the lights were lit at underworld, production must have been going well. Only it wasn't, and things had been steady for a while at the factory. The odd big contract came and went.

"Carla love? What on earth are you doing here... today?" A stunned Peter asked after letting himself into her office. He watched as she lifted her head up from the work she was doing, moving a piece of her long chestnut hair from her face. "Oh, your up early? I just thought I'd get some work done. I presumed you would want a lie in." She shrugged in response to his question. "Carla..." he sighed walking towards the desk, sitting on it as he lifted her chin up. "We can't pretend to ignore today, I know you might want to. I've been thinking about her since I woke up." Peter said softly in reference to their little girl. Their beautiful baby that Carla had lost five years ago today. "Peter, I... I just have some work to get on with." Carla told him, ignoring what he had just said. That's how she dealt with things, she bottled everything up and pretended like it wasn't happening. "I know you've been crying." He whispered not taking his eyes off her. "I doubt you'll believe me if I tell you I'm just tired?" She sighed, giving it a long pause. "I've been thinking about her too. What she would have been like, half of me and half of you." Carla smiled ever so slightly at the thought of hers and Peter's baby.

Peter stood up, he lifted Carla from her chair sitting down with her on his lap. "I think she would have been so beautiful, especially if she got her looks from her mum." Peter smiled. "You' didn't have to run away this morning and come here, you should have woken me up." He said stroking Carla's upper arm whilst he spoke. Carla exhaled "I'm sorry, I just wanted to focus my mind on something else." She said. "Do you know she would have been almost five by now, I wonder if she would have had your cheeky personality." Carla added. Peter just laughed "Would it have been a good thing if she did have my personality then eh?" He asked her. "Absolutely, although I know she would have probably been a daddy's girl. I bet you any money she would have had you wrapped around her little finger." Carla smirked relaxing into Peter resting her head in the crease of his neck.

"Carla..." he whispered.

"Peter?" She nodded.

"Do you think... do you think that maybe one day we will have kids of our own? Well I mean it doesn't have to be kids? Just the one will do? Something we have made from love..." Peter rambled on a little.

Carla raised an eyebrow at him slightly, listening carefully to what he said. "Is that you trying to say you want us to have kids?" She questioned him, wanting a more clear idea of what he was saying. Nodding he bit his lip. "I'm sorry? I shouldn't have brought that up, not today." He apologised bringing her close to his body as he held her. "No... I think your right, we've never spoke about having kids in the future. It's something we should have discussed isn't it?" Carla asked him. "It's okay, you don't want kids. I understand that." Peter told her, judging from what she was saying he got that idea. "No. Your wrong. I want to be a mum? Neither of us are getting any younger. When do you want to start trying?" She smiled.

Peter moved a little. He sat himself upright in the chair. "Are you serious?" He said with a huge smile on his face. "We wouldn't forget her you know? Another baby wouldn't replace her. I just, I'd love to see you become a mum." Peter said softly, kissing Carla gently on the lips.


	2. Just tired?

Two weeks had passed since Carla and Peter's conversation about children. They hadn't really spoken about it since, it had been in the back of Carla's mind and certainly in Peter's.

"I might have known I'd find you in here." A worried Carla said after entering the rovers, sitting herself down by Peter. She picked up his orange juice, taking a sip of it herself. "I'm sure you do that every time just to check I'm not drinking, I don't need checking up on." Peter said whilst rolling his eyes at her. "Are you okay love?" He then asked realising that she should have still been at work. "I've just got a headache, thought I'd get an early finish." She shrugged. "How about I get you a glass of wine then? Considering your not going back?" Peter spoke looking at her. "On second thoughts, you do look pale." He frowned. "I'll pass." Carla shook her head, alarm bells started to ring for Peter. Carla Connor was turning down a glass of wine? It was unheard of. "Your not? Your not pregnant are you?" He whispered quietly so that no one would hear their conversation now. "What?! Peter, it's been like two weeks of course I am not pregnant." Carla responded immediately, Peter sighed clearly quite disappointed.

Standing up, Peter looked at Carla. "Gin and tonic? Orange? Cranberry?" He quizzed her. "Will you just sit down? Please?" Carla begged him after seeing his reaction. "You know these things can take time right?" She explained placing her hand on top of his, gently rubbing her thumb over Peter's. "Then again you've always been very impatient, haven't you?" Carla said laughing a little. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have gotten my hopes up so soon. It's just I really want this y'know?" Peter told her as he finished his orange juice. "I know." Carla nodded, realising how much Peter wanted a baby. "I'll get the next round." Carla said standing up and heading over to the bar, her vision going slightly blurry but she just ignored it, leaning against the bar.

"Jenny said she would bring the drinks over." Carla told Peter sitting back down next to him resting her head upon his shoulder. Peter just moved ever so slightly when Carla did this, he could feel the heat coming off her. "Carla? Your really warm. Are you sure your okay?" He questioned her with a concerned look on his face. "I'm probably just coming down with a cold or something. You know me, I'll be fine. I'm not as dramatic as you, you get a cold and don't move out of bed for at least a week." She smirked in-between thanking Jenny for bringing their drinks over to them. "Hey? Last time wasn't a cold I'll have you know. It was man flu." Peter reminded her taking a sip of his orange juice. "Man flu, of course. How could I forget that?" Carla laughed, also rolling her eyes playfully at the same time. "If I'm honest with you, I feel shocking. I don't even think I can drink that." She told him referencing her wine. "I'm gonna head home and get an early night, don't rush to get back or anything." Carla spoke standing up, quickly grabbing onto the table after becoming extremely dizzy.

"Carla..."

"Carla? Talk to me?" A concerned Peter said after sitting her back down.

"I think I stood up too fast?" Carla responded in almost a mumble, her arms resting on the table, her forehead resting on the palm of her hand. Peter raised an eyebrow. "Is that something that's happened before then?" He asked wondering if he should be worried about it. "Once or twice?" Carla shrugged. "I feel alright now? I'm gonna head off." She told Peter watching him down the last bit of his orange juice. "I'll walk you home." He agreed. "I was hoping you'd say your staying in for the rest of the night." She sighed, she must have been feeling unwell to want Peter staying in with her.

Carla was stood waiting for Peter to put his jacket on. "Are you ready?" He asked. Carla didn't speak, she just held onto him feeling herself becoming dizzy again as he steadied her. "Hey? You okay?" Peter then spoke as he'd noticed this. "Carla? Carla baby?" Peter panicked as she had now become unconscious in his arms.


	3. Workaholic

"I can't believe you've not eaten anything all day." Peter shook his head at Carla, clearly he was unimpressed with her. "You don't just forget to eat, I'm not having that." He added folding his arms across his chest. "I'm sorry, can we just go home please? You know these places bring back bad memories." She told him, Carla was sat on the bed with her knees against her chest, she looked so vulnerable. "We are not going anywhere until you tell me what is going on? Car... I'm worried about you?" Peter sighed sitting on the edge of the hospital bed getting no reply from her. "Carla, what is it your not telling me?! You've been admitted to hospital with exhaustion, dehydration and stress." He reminded her raising his voice as he spoke.

The tears streamed down Carla's cheekbones "don't shout?" She sobbed. "Hey? Hey? What's with the tears?" Peter asked feeling extremely guilty now for making her cry with the shouting he was doing. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to worry you. I thought I had everything under control? Maybe I took on a little too much. I'm sorry, I'm really sorry." She said getting herself worked up. "Why didn't you tell me you were struggling to keep up with the orders? I'm sure I'd have been able to give you a hand." He sighed feeling useless. Carla just sighed deeply "I just honestly thought I could handle it." She spoke. "If you think your going in work the rest of the week, you can think again love. I think you should catch up on some sleep? Relax?" Peter told her. "Hey who knows, might even run you a bubble bath tonight." He said with a smirked. "I'm guessing baby making is off the cards then for a while..." Carla sighed expressing sadness. She knew that Peter would be making sure she was resting. "Your health is important Carla sweetheart?" He explained.

"I feel fine! I wish you'd stop fussing!" She hissed at Peter getting off the bed. He was trying only trying to help her and here she was speaking to him like that. "I'm sorry, I just want to go home? Please?" She begged. "I've told you that I've probably taken on too much at work, I overdid it. I'll be more careful." Carla promised him. Although, was that Carla's only worry? Reluctantly Peter agreed to take her home.

Flicking through a pizza menu now that they were finally home, Peter came and sat next to Carla. "What do you fancy?" He asked. "I fancy you." She responded seductively. "Carla. You haven't eaten all day." Peter reminded her, whereas Carla just shook her head "lighten up." She mumbled heading upstairs. "This isn't funny." He frowned calling after her, he was beginning to feel worried about her, was something serious going on with her?


	4. Too busy?

Peter rolled his eyes as he watched Carla from across the room. "I wish you would put that god damn thing down, it's like your glued to it." He sighed making a reference to her laptop whilst Carla worked on her emails. "Are you even listening to me Carla?" Peter spoke again after getting no response from her, she was too busy working. "Sorry? What did you say?" A confused Carla asked him, shutting her laptop and placing her elbows on the table giving her attention to Peter now. He walked towards her sitting opposite, a smirk appearing on his face "ah, you've remembered that you've got a boyfriend have you now?" Peter asked teasing her. "How could I ever forget?" She winked at him, bringing herself forwards whilst her body pressed against his. She could feel him, he was hard. It was clear that Peter wanted her. "I think we should take this upstairs to the bedroom love." He told her, standing up taking a hold of Carla's hand. Peter guided her upstairs, into their bedroom.

Carla moaned, she could feel Peter inside of her and it felt good. No, it felt amazing. He was thrusting, going deeper each time and getting faster as he did so. Her back arched and she gripped onto the sheets firmly feeling her orgasm building up. Peter breathed heavily against Carla's neck, continuing to move inside of her, his tip hitting her g-spot. "Mm.. Carla..." he spoke under his breath. His orgasm was bulging inside of him. Carla had now dug her nails into Peter's back, almost screaming at the same time she orgasmed; her legs were shaking. Peter began slowing down, he allowed himself to groan as he came inside of her.

"How was that?" Peter asked looking down towards Carla who he had in his arms. "It's always perfect." She responded with a whisper whilst Peter drew patterns on her arm. She had been lay in his arms no longer than five minutes when she sat herself up. "I really have got a lot of work I should be doing right now." She told him. Peter just sighed shaking his head at her. "When are you ever going to take some time for yourself properly?" He asked her, he was annoyed. Peter didn't seem to understand why Carla felt the need to be working so much. "I'll tell you why, because otherwise my business would fall apart." She answered him back, using a slightly raised voice. She had put a jumper on, and a pair of joggers. Carla was only working from home at this point so it didn't matter what she was wearing. Getting out of bed, everything went black. Carla lost conscious again.


End file.
